Red Fox (3.5e Race)
Red Fox Summary::A small red animal of the canine family. Physical Description Red Foxes are small doglike animals with red, orange, gray, or black fur, and bushy tails. Relations Most Red Foxes are content to live their lives as ordinary animals, ignorant of such concepts as class levels and godlike power. Those who do encounter such concepts, whether by being born with sorcerous powers or by discovering the art of sneak attacks, tend to be caught up in interactions with members of more civilized races who wish to use those powers for their own ends. Alignment Most Red Foxes remain neutral, like all animals. The ones who gain immense power frequently drift from that path, however. Lands Red Foxes prefer to live in temperate regions. Religion Few Red Foxes have been introduced to the concept of deities. Language Red Foxes have a simple semi-language referred to here as Vulpine. They are not intelligent enough to understand any real languages by nonmagical means. Names Red Foxes generally refer to one another by scent or title. Members of civilized races often choose to give them nicknames. Racial Traits * , , , : Red Foxes are tiny animals, and have ability score adjustments to match. * Type::Animal: Red Foxes are animals. * Size::Tiny: Red Foxes are tiny quadrupeds, so they get a +2 bonus to attack rolls and AC, a +8 bonus to Hide checks, and a -8 penalty to special attacks such as bull rushes. They also have no reach, so they must stand in their target's square in order to attack them. Because they are tiny quadrupeds, they can carry 3/4's as much as a medium creature with their Strength score. * Red Fox base land speed is 30 feet: Foxes trot fairly quickly for a tiny creature. * Stealthy Feet (Ex): Red Foxes get a +4 racial bonus to Move Silently and Jump checks. * Unusual Camouflage (Ex): Red Foxes get a +2 racial bonus to Hide checks in dim or no light, but a -2 penalty to Hide checks in bright light. While wearing armor or clothing that covers up their fur, they receive no such bonus or penalty. * Stupid: Red Foxes are stupid little animals with only a loose grasp of social interaction. Thus, they use Intelligence instead of Charisma for Diplomacy checks, and can never learn languages by any nonmagical (or nonpsionic, etc.) means. * Cunning: Red Foxes are crafty little buggers with a natural tendency to sneak around and trick people. As such, they get a number of bonus skill points per level (× 4 at first level) equal to their Charisma modifier, which can only be invested in Dexterity-, Strength-, Charisma-, or Wisdom-based skills, and they always treat Hide, Move Silently, Jump, Balance, Tumble, Swim, Listen, and Survival as class skills. * Vicious: Red Foxes have vicious teeth, and like to jump on their victims. They have a 1d3 damage natural Bite attack. When they take a full attack action to attack in melee, they may provoke an attack of opportunity in order to make a DC 15 Jump check. If it succeeds, they may take two extra 1 damage natural Slam secondary attacks. * Pointy Teeth: The bite attack of a Red Fox can be enchanted as though it were a weapon. * Bonus Feat: Red Foxes get a bonus feat (they have to meet the prerequisites) to compensate for their many failings. * Automatic Languages: Vulpine. * Bonus Languages: None. * Favored Class: Favored Class::Any. Red Foxes who have managed to obtain one class level tend to favor that class. Their first class is always their favored class. * Level Adjustment: +Level Adjustment::0 * Effective Character Level: Effective Character Level::1 Vital Statistics ---- Category:3.5e Category:User Category:Race